Scolarité bleach
by kimaro-san
Summary: Voilà comment j'imagine les horaires de cours à l'académie des shinigamis.


La scolarité dans bleach

Ah , la bête noir de tout shinigami, la scolarité. Dans ce dossier nous allons parler en profondeur du cursus scolaire à suivre pour chaque formation pour que vous vous y retrouviez. Tout d'abord il faut savoir quel type d'âme va suivre cette scolarité. Ainsi nous allons faire 3 cas :

_les âmes du rukongai

_les âmes de basse noblesse

_les âmes de hautes noblesse.

Pour pouvoirs distinguer la puissance des âmes, on va installer un système de notation de reiatsu en unité. Le reiatsu d'une âme sans aucun pouvoirs spirituels est de 10 unités (à titre d'information un capitaine tourne entre 1 et 2 millions d'unités, sauf yamamoto bien sur ^^).

Dans le premier cas, les 95% de la population ont 10 unités, et donc n'iront jamais à l'académie. Pour ceux là, tout n'est pas perdu. En effet, si ils sont assez fort physiquement et n'ont pas d'antécédent négatif, alors ils pourront passer une classe de préparation pour devenir garde. Dans cette classe on leur apprend la hiérarchie et le nom des personnes importantes. Le salaire n'est pas très élevé (500 kangs par mois) mais les gardes ont des HLM de 50 logements pas cher (150 kangs par logement par mois) à leur disposition. Pour les 5% de la population qui reste, 4% ont entre 11 et 100, les 1% restant ont plus de 100 unités. Pour ceux qui ont entre 11 et 100 unités, les chances de réussir l'examen d'entrée sont entre 1 et 50% , les autres pourront, avec les même condition que les 10 unités, devenir garde. Enfin ceux qui ont plus de 100 unités ont entre 51 et 90% de chance de réussir l'examen et pour les malchanceux, devenir garde. Pourquoi avoir différencié les 11-100 unités et les + de 100 unités me direz vous, car la différence viens après le passage. En effet certain poste ne sont disponible que si le postulant à un certain niveaux de reiatsu. Les 11-100 unités n'ont la possibilité que d'être des shinigamis non-officier (ou des gardes bien sur).

Dans le second cas, étant de basse noblesse, ces âmes là naissent avec un reitasu supérieur à la normal . Possédant généralement entre 200 et 500 unités à l'entrée à l'académie, les âmes de basse noblesse voulant devenir shinigami passe l'examen d'entrée sans trop de difficultés et suivent un cursus scolaire avec de bonnes notes. Ensuite ils peuvent devenir shinigami officier dans le gotei 13 ou intégré l'omnitsukidou ou les forces spécial, à condition d'avoir un certain niveaux de reiatsu.

Enfin la haute noblesse, ceux là ont un traitement très particuliers car ils obtienne leur diplôme sans aller à l'académie. En effet ils ont des professeur particulier à domicile. Naissant avec un haut niveau de reiatsu (supérieur à 500 unités à la naissance), il ont une place qui leur est destinée en tant d'officier d'une des 13 division (et pas 20ème siège mais plutôt 5 ou 6ème siège).

Maintenant que ces 3 cas sont traité on va entrer plus en détail dans l'organisation des cours à l'académie. On peut distinguer 13 cours, dont 6 options.

(C1) Histoire de la soul society et sa hiérarchie (année : 1 ans)

(C2) Kidos, spécialité hado (années : 6 ans)

(C3) Kidos, spécialité bakudo (années : 6 ans)

(C4) Hohou (déplacement rapide) (années : 3 ans)

(C5) Maniement du sabre (années : 6 ans)

(C6) Méditation et découverte de soi même (années : jusqu'à découverte de son zanpakuto), puis cours de maitrise de son zanpakuto pour ceux qui ont appris le shikai.

(C7) Hakuda (années : 4 ans)

Pour l'option l'étudiant peut choisir entre :

(C8) Loisir (1 an), au choix entre majong, échec, dames et autres.

(C9) Sport (1 an), aux choix entre plusieurs sports.

(C10) Art (1 an), aux choix entre calligraphie, poésie, peinture, théâtre.

(C11) Loi du seireitei (3 ans), pour ceux qui veulent devenir Homme de loi (juges, sages, etc).

(C12) Économie et Finance de la soul society (2 ans), étudier principalement par des nobles.

(C13) Approche au développement technologique (4 ans).

(C14) Organisation et Gestion (2 ans)

Les cours C11 à C14 sont particuliers car ils peuvent être les uniques cours d'un étudiant (si l'étudiant veut devenir scientifique il peut aller en cours C13 uniquement). De plus les cours C11, C12 et C14 se fond dans une école annexe à l'académie.

Le nombre d'années correspond au nombre d'année obligatoire après inscription. Si l'étudiant a fini le nombre d'année obligatoire il peut quand même approfondir ses connaissance dans des cours de renforcement qui ont lieu de 18h à 19h. Pour les options qui n'ont que 1 an obligatoire, l'étudiant n'a qu'à se réinscrire pour un 1 an de plus.

Passons au nombre d'heures de cours par an et par classe :

Première année classe élite :

_4 heures de C1

_6 heures de C2

_6 heures de C3

_5 heures de C4

_8 heures de C5

_4 heures de C6

_4 heures de C7

Première année classe normal :

_3 heures de C1

_5 heures de C2

_5 heures de C3

_4 heures de C4

_7 heures de C5

_3 heures de C6

_3 heures de C7

Ensuite viens la distinction dès classe.

Seconde année classe élite shinigami :

_5 heures de C2

_5 heures de C3

_4 heures de C4

_7 heures de C5

_3 heures de C6

_3 heures de C7

_3 heures d'option

Seconde année classe normal shinigami :

_4 heures de C2

_4 heures de C3

_3 heures de C4

_6 heures de C5

_2 heures de C6

_2 heures de C7

_3 heures d'option

Seconde année spécialisation kidos

_8 heures de C2

_8 heures de C3

_1 heures pour les autre cours

_3 heures d'option

Seconde année spécialisation forces spécial keigun

_8 heures de C4

_5 heures de C5

_8 heures de C7

_3 heures d'option

Les années suivantes ne change pas du planning, mise à part la fin de certain cours.

* * *

Si vous voulez débattre la dessus, les reviews sont là pour ça.


End file.
